Castle's Birthday Extravaganza
by darge007
Summary: Just a one shot for Castle's birthday. Spoilers for episode 100.


**Author note: Just a one shot for Castle's Birthday, wanted to post this before Monday. None of these characters are mine.**

xxx

**Castle's Birthday Extravaganza **

Castle was absolutely and positively bored. He was bound up in a wheel chair at the loft, alone on his birthday. He had already watched all the Star Wars movies, refreshed his memory on The Avengers and their lead up movies, dusted off his comic book collection, made a solid dent in Star Trek The Original Series and he had even watched Nebula 9 out of boredom and frustration. The excitement of spotting a murder across the street had passed and he was once again left to his own devices.

Martha was at her acting school and Alexis was studying at the library. Kate was at work so that she could finish early and spend the night with him, he did have that to look forward to. He also had the gift she had given him earlier that morning.

xxx

"_Castle I'm going to give you your present now, just remember not to do anymore damage alright?"_

"_Ok." He sighed, bubbling with anticipation._

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"_OK, here." She replied with a sweet smile, handing him a sturdy looking package._

_He grinned like a giddy school boy who had just been handed the toy he was saving all year for. He then ripped of the Batman paper off to reveal a Star Trek Original Series replica phaser._

"_This is awesome!"_

"_It works too"_

"_Yeah. Wait what?"_

"_It works with your laser tag gear."_

"_Cool, where did you find this?" He replied in awe._

"_I know a guy."_

"_Best girlfriend ever!"_

"_And I have more for you tonight, be good I'll see you later." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and a wave over her shoulder._

xxx

Now Castle was left impatiently waiting for someone to return home so he could rope them into playing laser tag. He didn't care that he was in a wheel chair; he needed a handicap anyway, because he was that good.

xxx

"Castle, I'm home."

"In here."

Kate made her way from the entry of the loft to the study where Castle was waiting. He was in his wheel chair, clad in his laser tag vest, phaser in hand, and an excited, 'I promise I'll be good' grin on his face.

"Can we play, pleeeease!"

"No." She said, trying so hard not to smile.

"But, Katee."

"Sorry Castle, we are going out, we gotta get ready."

"Can we play after?"

"Yeah sure." She couldn't stop the smile breaking through now. She was in love with a child at heart.

xxx

"Beckett, where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"But, Katee." Castle continued to whine.

"We're nearly there Castle." She said as they rolled round the corner to Kate's apartment.

Castle heard fumbling of keys and then a door creaking open, before he felt himself being moved no more than a metre forward, through a doorway her presumed.

"Ok Castle, I'm gonna take the blindfold off now." She said close to his ear, she placed a kiss on his jaw, tender and sweet while untying the knot and releasing him from darkness.

"Suprise!" Came a chorus of cheers from family and friends.

Martha, Alexis and Jim were there, so was Lanie, Espo, Ryan and Jenny as well as some of their close work colleagues from the twelfth and Black Pawn.

"Happy Birthday Castle." Kate said, and then pressed a sweet kiss on his lips, her hand slid up the back of his neck fingers entwining in his hair, his hand slid to her waist; they almost forgot they had company.

xxx

Glasses were clinked, cake was cut and moves were busted, the party went off without a hitch. Everyone left quite jovially just after midnight.

"You put on quite a party detective Beckett."

"Well I figured this would probably be the last party I held here, so I thought I better go all out."

"Yeah" He said with a smile, eyes crinkling. "Wait, what do ya mean?"

"I mean, what if I pack up the rest of my stuff and move it the loft?"

"Yeah, sure. Wait What?"

"Well, you could move in here, or we could get our own place, or if you don't want-"

And she was silenced by his lips on her own, hot and wanting. When they drew apart, their eyes locked.

"Best birthday ever!"

xxx

**There you go! Please review. Constructive criticism most welcome. Personally I think it would be cool if the murder was set up by Kate as her gift to Castle, someone mentioned this on Tumblr. Points for creative gift go to Kate giving if this is the case. Any who can't wait for episode 100!**


End file.
